


like what things lie for us ahead

by Grave



Series: Kiss/Shag/Touch Fic Meme [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fic Meme, M/M, lots of kisses!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grave/pseuds/Grave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Fic Meme Prompt: Playful Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	like what things lie for us ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr: http://graveformydarling.tumblr.com/post/94824836333/2-playful-kiss-pairing-kieren-simon-aka-siren
> 
> For brownberrypie ! Another fill for my Fic meme ! :D You know dear people, I am always still doing this meme until I tell you otherwise and I always LOVE to get prompts. At the moment I surely would appreciate some ‘In the Flesh’ ones because this show has eaten up my heart! :3 
> 
> SO THANKS FOR MY DEAR brownberrypie for prompting me again! I hope you like it? It kinda turned out to be somewhere between the prompt and a little meta on Siren and just schmoop?
> 
> *
> 
> Ah let me just copy and paste my tags for all comments on this fic :)
> 
> #there are some things hidden in there that I always thought about Simon/Kieren #first of all probably that I think that Simon was in love with Kieren way before Kieren was with Simon #and that Kieren at the moment still is in the process of falling in love with Simon #Simon as a person and someone he could dare to love as much as he loved Rick #otherwise that I like to believe that there is over time either thanks to the new kind of meds for PDS sufferers #or just because...it is happening for some other reason #life coming back to them just like it happened with Amy #I hope we get to know more about the reasons in a new season #and I would love to explore Simon and Kier slowly turning completely alive again together #sooo enough tag ramblings #i hope you enjoy

His fingers don’t move the same way they used to, but he manage to cope with the slower pace, the little cruder strokes. It gives his pictures a complete new touch and he likes it. He started to like a lot of things, when before he thought that it would be already miracle enough if he would come to the point of acceptance.

 

Kieren lets his fingers do whatever they want to, in the end it’s always people he draws, and this times the lines take the shape of Amy’s soft round face, the gentle curve of her mouth, always smiling, never sad - these days it was often her face that came to haunt him and he was actually glad to still remember her well enough to draw her out of memory. Soon there was a second person keeping Amy company on the paper - Kieren knew how she hated to be alone - and he recognizes the large parka before he even comes to the face, smiles as he looks down at the messy pencil sketch. 

 

»You know that it’s creepy when you are just silently staring.« Kieren closes his sketchpad, pushing it a little away from him, before he turns to his side. Simon is lying next to him, head pillowed on his arm, quiet as a mouse, watching him for the last thirty minutes Kieren had been just silently sketching. 

 

»You keep saying that.«, comes the nonchalant deep reply, Irish accent playing with the vocals, heavier now that Simon is apparently half drifting away in his own head. 

 

»It _is_ creepy. I just wish you would stop it one day. Have the decency to pretend to read a book or something.«

 

»You’re more interesting.« 

 

Kieren doesn’t know if the day will ever come when this won’t feel surreal as he lies down now, mirroring Simon in his position, inching a little closer. This feels so much like a dream, a fantasy sprung right out of his fifteen year old head. Lazing around on his bed with a handsome man tangled up with him, graphite sticking to his fingers and the day nothing but an endless stretch in front of him, no dark clouds, just sunshine. 

He won’t shake the very same boy that always wants to laugh and hide with unease whenever Simon says stuff like that so seriously. Kieren’s face is bare - pale and blue - and his eyes are the same, no mousse to hide behind, no place to hide from Simon’s eyes.

And he finds, that he cares a little less every day. 

 

Kieren seems to have a thing for people that are out of his league. Just like Rick (and this, too, starts to fade and on some days he will panic about it, run to the cave and scrape his fingers over the carving, sit down and inhale it, force himself to remember how Rick’s hand felt in his neck, his mouth on his and on other days he is endlessly relieved, that apparently even this can fade, even something so monumental can finally loose its teeth. No the scars. Just the bite.) - Simon should be way out of his league. Apparently boy like this were his type. Sometimes Kieren likes to imagine how it would have been. Meeting Simon alive. And that scenario changes as well with his moods - on some day it’s just staring at this handsome stranger from across the street, dark and blue eyed and charismatic to the point of annoyance, actually 10 years older then Kieren and no way in the world would he have had the courage to walk up to him or Simon would have even noticed scrawny, little Kieren Walker. On other days, when he traces blackened bruises on Simon’s inner arm, he thinks, that maybe he wouldn’t have noticed Simon, swaying through the streets, because he was the kind of person his father told him to stay away from. 

 

Like this Simon was his own special brand of beautiful but fucked up.

 

Of all impossible things they still met and were here together and Kieren needed to get accustomed to the fact that there was someone in his life that loves him without any hold backs, without any ifs and buts. And Kieren slowly dared to allow someone into his silent heart after it had been rotting in his chest ever since Rick. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly he felt for Simon, but it was on the tip of his tongue. He wouldn’t dare to spoil this until he could be completely sure about what he felt. But it grew every day and sometimes Kieren wonders if there will ever be the right words.

 

Kieren leans forward and catches Simon’s lips into a kiss. He can do this now, whenever he wants to, without a reason, just because he feels like it. For a few weeks now he got a feeling back into his body, it is slow, very, very slow and often Kieren thinks he just imagines it, but when he kisses Simon he is very sure that something is happening with his dead body. His brain is able to build bridges for all the failures of his body and when before his head had been always his worst enemy along with his destructive imagination - now he made his peace with it. It helped to fill the blanks, the things he still couldn’t feel. By now he new that Simon’s lips are soft and even a little colder than his own. 

 

There is no hesitation, not a second and with Simon, kisses are never numbed with fear and regret. They drag out, long and slow and Simon follows every step - Kieren kisses him, Simon responds, Kieren reaches out to scratch his fingers over the thick wool of Simon’s sweater and only then Simon places a hand on the point where Kieren’s pulse should be. 

 

»You must know that this is stupid and creepy. Find something you like to do!«, Kieren mumbles against Simon’s mouth, no breath between them and no warmth, but their lips brushing with every word Kieren speaks.

 

»I like to do _this_.«, Simon simply states and it is no surprise at all.

 

Kieren debates for a moment if he should find it ridiculous or funny, and because today is one of the good days he grins and pairs it with a mocking eye-roll. »Then _do_ it.« 

 

Simon scrunches his face with confusion. »What do you mean?«

 

»You. _You_ should kiss _me_.« 

Half of the time Kieren still doesn’t know what is going on in Simon’s head and he is too overwhelmed by the way Simon treats him like he is something special, something he is afraid to touch because…yeah, because of what exactly? That is a good question but even after months it is always Kieren who closes the distance between them and Simon who greets him with open arms. He watches as Simon debates with himself what emotion he should paint on his face or if he should act like he doesn’t know what Kieren is talking about, just to eventually settle on his typical frown. At least he has the decency to not avoid his gaze. But Simon never does that anyway - avoid Kieren’s eyes. It’s a good change. 

 

Kieren can practically watch how Simon gets pushed closer and closer to the border, beyond it lies the dark foggy lands of all the monsters that drove them both into their first death. Kieren doesn’t want to let him get to close to that place. »It’s easy, you know? I am not saying no.«  

 

He smiles and leans forward putting one kiss after another on Simon’s lips, scattering his mouth and then his face with a lot of quick pecks, but always wandering back to the other’s lips to linger a little longer until he can feel a smile forming on Simon’s mouth that almost matches the stupid grin on Kieren’s face. He is overcome by an irrational joy, giddiness almost. He is not afraid anymore to admit it. Happiness was for too long a forbidden concept.

He wiggles closer until their legs are completely tangled and Simon needs to make room in his arms and their bodies are touching from head to toe. Downstairs he can hear his mum clattering in the kitchen and Jem’s trashy punk rock music is not quiet enough to not sicker through two closed doors and the floor separating their rooms. At one point Simon starts to chuckle lowly and that’s a good sound, it rumbles right out of his chest so Kieren can feel it vibrate in the nonexistent space between their bodies. »Kier, stop it for a sec!«, he manages to get out and Kieren is after two more kisses nice enough to leave him a little room.

 

»See, easy! Now, you’re turn for once, c’mon! I won’t bite.« 

Only after Kieren made a playful biting motion in Simon’s direction, he realizes that it’s kind of wrong, considering… _everything_ in the time after the Rising before they got their meds, but when Simon laughs, Kieren cannot be bothered to get hung up on it. 

 

It’s the first time Simon truly draws him into a kiss, firmly holds his face between his cold, rough hands. There is still laughter caught between their teeth. Happiness a concept that still feels too foreign for them both, so it makes them slightly high in a far less disgusting way than animal brains. Simon takes the lead, rolling himself above Kieren, and pinning him on the bed, under his weight. The kiss stays for a few minutes easy, almost teasing, but Kieren notices soon how Simon trembles above him. His hands snuck under the other’s sweater and the edges of the scar along his spine are still too sharp and worry Kieren more and more every day. Sofar Simon had said nothing about feeling life coming back to his body but when he it happens Kieren is not sure how an exposed spine will handle it. ( _Loosing Rick had killed him, what will loosing Simon do to him_ _\- lock those thoughts away, Kieren, you cannot go to that place_.)

 

There are many things he wants to do with Simon and many of those things they cannot do. Not yet. Maybe not ever. But he refuses to give up hope again. He tries to encourage Simon further, to just take what he wants, that Kieren won’t break if Simon is a little selfish for once. Kieren doesn’t want to be worshipped, treasured, doesn’t want Simon to be so careful with him. Teasingly he bites the other in the bottom lip and it gets him another laugh. »You were _lying_ , Kieren Walker.« 

 

»I suppose I was.« 

He looks at Simon above him and hopes that the moment his heart might start beating again, the other will be by his side to witness it. They come a long, slow way from Simon being just his personal tiny rebellion and a quick fix for some buried desires to… _this_. Now. And this is what happiness feels like.

 

»But seriously - staring at me is creepy. Do something about that.«

 

Simon appears to be considering this for some time. »I can play guitar?« 

 

Kieren laughs, pushing Simon away from him. His mum surely will call for their little dinner routine soon.

 


End file.
